


Gli oneri dei padri ricadono sui figli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Furry, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry è un giovane Alpha che vuole rimediare ai torti di suo padre.





	Gli oneri dei padri ricadono sui figli

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> HARRY POTTER Harry Potter/Sirius Black Omega verse.

Gli oneri dei padri ricadono sui figli

Sirius arrossì, si coprì il corpo ignudo e tremante con il lenzuolo, ingoiò un guaito e abbassò le orecchie nere e pelose.  
“Ha-Harry…” gemette.  
Potter chiuse la porta e strinse le labbra.  
“Ho usato ‘Alohomora’. Non puoi continuare a rimanere chiuso qui dentro, finirai per morire di fame e di sete” disse. Fece scattare nuovamente una serie di lucchetti, si tolse la giacca nera e la lasciò cadere su una sedia, coperta di polvere e di piume di Fierobecco. “Tranquillo, ho lasciato l’incantesimo per eliminare i suoni”. Proseguì a dire.  
“V-vattene… prima che Molly o Minerva scoprano che mi hai visto in questo stato…” gemette Sirius, guardando il ragazzo sedersi sul letto, accanto a lui.  
“Sei stato marchiato, vero?” domandò Harry, si piegò in avanti e il suo padrino uggiolò sommessamente, socchiudendo le gambe, il suo corpo ossuto tremava sempre più forte.  
“Harry, sentì, posso cavarmela da solo. Ad Azkaban…”. Iniziò Sirius.   
Harry si mise sopra di lui, appoggiando le mani ai lati del capo di Black che, inebriato dal suo odore, si voltò di scatto, dandogli la schiena, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.  
“Da mio padre, giusto? Non solo i nostri aspetti sono simili, ma anche i nostri odori. Per questo reagisci così” sussurrò Potter. Gli accarezzò la schiena e Sirius sporse di scatto i glutei in fuori, scodinzolò, facendo cadere il lenzuolo che lo copriva, mentre le dita di Harry percorrevano lungo la sua spina dorsale, iniziò a dimenare i glutei.  
“S-sì, ma… v-vedi… non voleva fare del male. E-era solo un Alpha ai primi approcci, non… sa-sapeva che poi…” esalò Black. Fu colto da un capogiro e affondò il viso nel cuscino, ansimando, la sua coda era ritta e un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra.  
“Ha fatto del male a tanti scegliendo mia madre sopra ogni cosa” disse Harry. Il viso in ombra sotto le disordinate ciocche di capelli mori, si tolse gli occhiali dalla montatura tonda, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la fronte lì dove c’era la cicatrice a forma di saetta. “Dovrebbe toccare a me rimediare” disse. Si sporse e appoggiò gli occhiali sul comodino, sfilandosi le scarpe.  
“No-non è colpa di tuo padre… se sono un Omega” biascicò Sirius.  
< Assomiglia davvero così tanto a James. È così facile per me confonderli, soprattutto adesso. Non sarei dovuto tornare nella vecchia casa dei miei, isolarmi qui ha significato perdere quel poco di raziocinio che avevo faticosamente conservato in prigione.  
Almeno i Dissennatori mi riducevano troppo male per poter pensare al calore, il pensiero di mia madre mi perseguitava con così tanto dolore da rendere impossibile il vero godimento fisico > pensò.  
Harry si slacciò la cravatta e gliela porse, dicendogli: “Con questa non potrai dire niente di cui pentirti, nel delirio dovuto alla tua posizione”.  
Sirius la prese in bocca, inumidendola di saliva, Harry la premette in modo da impedirgli qualsiasi cosa che non fossero mugugni indistinti.  
< N-non riesco a… coordinare i pensieri… sento un caldo tale > pensò.   
Harry gli prese la coda tra le mani e l’accarezzò, Sirius strusciò la testa contro il cuscino, ad ogni suo movimento dava vita a una cascata di spettinati capelli neri, le sue pupille erano dilatate.  
“Felpato” disse Harry. Gli passò le corna da cerbiatto che stavano crescendo sul suo capo sulla schiena di Black, che sporse così tanto i glutei da far scricchiolare il bacino.  
Harry si tolse anche i boxer e si mise sopra di lui, strusciando piano, dimenando la piccola coda da cervo, sentiva il corpo di Sirius bollente sotto di sé, lo penetrò sentendo che era umido e dilatato.   
Sirius cercò di ululare, ma la stoffa glielo impedì, sgranò gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie, le sue gote scavate divennero rosee, mentre l’odore di Potter lo stordiva completamente.  
Harry ansimava sempre più forte, con la bocca aperta, concentrando tutti i suoi sforzi nel prendere l’altro, facendo scattare le gambe. Le sue iridi color smeraldo brillavano, mentre, senza occhiali, vedeva la stanza in modo sfocata, cercò di concentrarsi sull’odore da Omega del più grande.   
Lo morse lì dove era rimasto il segno del morso di suo padre, scavando con i denti, sostituendolo con il proprio marco, tendeva tutto il corpo per prendere l’altro con sempre maggiore forza.  
Sirius s’irrigidì sentendo il membro dell’altro dilatarsi, invadendolo completamente e, nonostante la stoffa, riuscì a dare vita a dei mugolii simili a guaiti ritmati.  
Harry strinse il lenzuolo, strappando la stoffa con le unghie marroncine e diede delle spinte muovendo l’intero corpo di Sirius, proseguì fino a venire dentro di lui.  
L’Omega perse i sensi e crollò esanime sul letto, Harry scivolò fuori di lui e si stese accanto al suo padrino, gli prese la testa e se l’appoggiò sul petto, ansimò cercando di regolare il respiro e liberò la bocca di Sirius.  
“Mi occuperò io di te, farò quello che mio padre non ha avuto il coraggio di fare” promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eeRCBpl928.


End file.
